


My Favorite Things - Zombie edition

by RebaK1tten



Category: Criminal Minds, NCIS
Genre: Bit of Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, NCIS bingo on LJ, Zombie Apocalypse, bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Jethro talk about things they miss now that the zombies have taken over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Favorite Things - Zombie edition

“You know what I miss, Boss?” 

“Hmm?”  Jethro responds, not looking up from his watch station.  He hasn’t actually been “Boss” for nearly – seven months?  Not since the epidemic crossed the Mississippi and the President took off in Air Force One, leaving the US under quarantine.  That pretty much ended any official government for the time being.

“Pizza.  And beer, cold beer,” Tony says, picking up his binoculars.  “And a Buckeyes game on.  I miss that.”

“Yup, those were good Saturdays, Tony.  Maybe we’ll get something like that again, eventually.”

“Yeah, maybe.”  Tony paces from one end of the roof to the other, looking down the road that leads to their building.   “When are they due back, Jethro, aren’t they overdue?” 

“They’re a few minutes late, but you know how it can be out there,” Jethro replies confidently.   It’s the truth, the rescue team is only about 15 minutes later than planned, not time to worry yet. 

“Do you know if Abby’s heard from them yet?”

Jethro checks the two-way radio he just turned on.  They have electricity in their building, but it’s not always reliable so they don’t waste charges.  “Nothing yet, but like I said, they’re not very late.   We’ll hear from Abby or Reid as soon as they get an update.”

“I think Abby likes Reid.  Because apparently McGeek isn’t geeky enough.  Do you trust those FBI guys?”

Jethro shrugs, taking the binoculars from Tony to check the road.  “Fornell says they’re good and I trust him.  Hotchner seems pretty tightly wound, but he’s a good tactician and his people listen to him.”

“You know what else I miss?   DVDs.  And my hair stylist.”  Tony rubs his hand over his slightly shaggy, slightly dirty hair.  “Not that you’re not doing a good job, Jethro, but …”

“I know, Tony, you put a lot of faith in me every time,” Jethro chuckles.  “I’m a lot better at doing a high and tight, but I gotta admit, I’d miss your hair if I did that.”  They sit quietly for a minute, looking down the road and checking and rechecking their guns.  “I picked up a couple of books at the library when we were checking out Dorchester.  Grabbed you a couple of mysteries I didn’t think you’d read, forgot to give them to you.”

“Wow, really?” Tony asks, smiling broadly.  “Thanks, Jethro, I haven’t seen a new book in…months, I guess.”

“Well, I don’t know how new they are, didn’t have a lot of chance to study them.  But maybe they’re new to you.”

“Be a treat for later, thanks.   So when do we start getting worried about them?” Tony asks, grabbing one of the radios to be sure there’s no missed messages.  “I know Ziva can take care of herself, but the mix of new people and zombies makes me a little nervous.  For everyone.”

“Yeah, she can take care of herself, Tony.  And their team is good, you know they’ve done rescue missions before,” Jethro says.  The groups go out looking for either supplies, or to kill as many of the zombies as possible, while rescuing healthy civilians.  There’s a tactician, two gunners and a tech person.  This trip has Ziva with a gun and machete, Tim taking care of any technical and radio needs and two of the FBI agents, Dave Rossi as team leader and Derek Morgan with another load of weapons.  “Ziva says she’s comfortable with them, I think she’s liking Morgan.  And Rossi’s good.  Don’t worry, they’ll be in soon.”

Neither mentions the hardest part of the rescue mission, getting the _healthy_ survivors.  Everyone gets a quick check for bites before they get on the transport truck.  Anyone looking at all suspicious goes to the end of the line for a more detailed check.  It’s painful talking to people who may just be getting the flu or who may actually be in the process of dying in front of them – and of course not staying dead.  They’ve had to forcefully drag people away from the truck when they have the start of a fever or obvious bite marks and shoot them, they can’t take chances.  Jethro knows each individual they have to shoot is so much harder on the team than the hundreds of zombies they’ve killed.  There’s several teams and so far they’ve been able to give teams time off when they come back.

“Know what else I miss?  Our bed.  Our Temper-Pedic California King bed with 500 thread count sheets.  I know you complained about the cost, Jethro, but don’t you miss that bed and those sheets?”  Tony sighs wistfully.

“You know we’ve got most of the cardboard boxes under our sleeping bags, not sure why you’re complaining,” Jethro replies with a smirk.  “Hey, is that a car?”

Tony grabs the binoculars as they hear Abby’s voice on the radio.  “Gibbs?  Tony?  They’re coming in, should be in in five, how are the gates?”

“So far, so good, Abby.  We’ll let you know when it’s clear,” Jethro says.

This last part can be tricky.  If there’s any zombies nearby, the noise from the transport truck can get their attention and they’ll rush to try to get the passengers or worse, to get into the compound.  Tony and Jethro scan the area, but this time it seems quiet.

There’s some static on the radio and a voice says, “DiNozzo?  You there?”

Tony grabs the radio, “Rossi?  That you?  Everything okay?”

“Yeah, good trip, got twelve survivors, and everyone was healthy.  How’s it look there?”

“Good, you guys should be fine coming in, glad your trip was a success,” Tony replies, smiling and nodding to Jethro.

“And I got your package, DiNozzo.  Let’s never discuss this again.  See you soon,” Rossi says and Tony can hear the radio shut off.

“Package?” Jethro asks.

“Another thing I’ve missed.  I asked Rossi if he could find a drug store that might have a couple bottles of lube.   Just because it’s the end of the world, there’s no reason we can’t have a little luxury.”


End file.
